Rim Shot
Planet Rim shot Union Member Planet Upward Sector Former United Earth Penal Colony Planet Rim shot and the predominately human terran Colonists are one of the more unusual Union Planets and Union Societies. ------------------ After the event of the Ascent and during the Earth history period known as the Second Exodus, the new United Earth Government faced the problem of overflowing prisons. The inmates of all former individual countries were classified from minor offenders to Felons. A world wide prison population of almost 3 Million remained after an amnesty program released most of the lesser offenders. Then the events of the Clone Wars and the following Corporate wars added another million individuals considered serious criminals against humanity. The New Earth government had no time and patience dealing with these offenders and the Assembly at Antarctica decided to simply send them all off to a prison colony. A swampy, jungle planet 575 light years in the fringe region to Intragalactic space was selected and a small fleet of Colonist Arks were packed with the Felons and criminals and sent to that planet , called Rim shot. Changes in United Earth Government, wars and the successive creation of the United Stars made Rim shot and its Penal colony a forgotten world. Since it was a Penal Colony but no records were forwarded to the Bureau of Colonist affairs. While the Union sent contact ships to all known Colonies that had not kept in contact to check on them and offer assistance, no Contact ships were dispatched to Rim Shot. On Rim Shot the situation was less than ideal. The planet, so it turned out was a hotbed of pathogens and viruses, bacteria and diseases that affected the forced colonists. Very few scientists and doctors were among the prisoners and very few technicians and engineers. The colonists managed to barely hang on to Tech Level 1. And the survivors slowly built up a resistance to many of the local diseases. After ten or twelve generations conditions improved slightly as Society and technology crawled towards TL 2. The society was ruled by Syndicates from day one . There was the Aryan Brotherhood, the Browns and the Blacks and the Mixers. Each Syndicate was filled with unquenchable hatred towards the others. Only united in their hate towards Earth's authorities. Their hatred became almost like a religion. Rim Shot was rediscovered about 800 years ago and the conditions were horrible. The Conference of the Syndicates opted for membership but didn't want any Union Police on the planet (other than the space port) The Mixers accepted Union Rule and laws on their continent. It is there where the Union School is, the med center and other Union Installation. Rim Shot individuals who are able to go to Union School are of course treated and the infections subside. The sickly look however caused by many hundred years of human genetic adoption to the environmental conditions of Rim Shot. Most inhabitants of this former Penal Colony hold a inherited grudge against law enforcement agencies, their agents and Union authority in general, even though they overwhelmingly opted for Union Membership. There is a permanent Union Expeditionary Marine Base in Mixer City, preventing the other Syndicates from “running over the Mixers and taking what they want” Only one in seven Rim Shot residents is a Union Citizen. Category:Planets Category:Second Exodus Category:Second Exodus Societies